User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Fall 2011 Story rating Contest
As many know and many.. don't know, the 2011-2012 Story contest is here! NOTE I have been very busy lately, and had to delay this for a long time. I deeply apologize, but I really have a busy life! This is no longer considered the "fall" contest, and I am just going to grade the stories like I would if we didn't have the long delay. Entries are closed, and I will have another contest in the future in which hopefully there will not be a delay. When I agreed to do this contest, my life was not busy, and I had plenty of time to do this. But then, my life got busier than ever. Tons of schoolwork, travels, projects, and it still is pretty busy, but I'm going to try and grade these stories ASAP. Thank you for entering, and I again deeply apologize for this terrible delay. Sincerly, ''Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 16:33, March 14, 2012 (UTC) As always, you may enter 3 stories that YOU wrote, of your pick. I will read them, and rate them using several categories ( Action Level, Comedy Level, Drama Level, Detail Level, grammer, and storyline. ). To enter, you post a link to your three stories in the comments. It has only changed a little. You enter 3 or less stories, and your one with the highest OVERALL score will be the one you use. If there is a tie, the second best scoring story will be used, and so on. Now, whoever's story has the highest Overall, wins! There are two new categories: Storyline, and Intrigue level Good luck all! Jack Pistol The Mystery of The Stolen Design This play has surely captured the interests of all the users. It is funny, has action, and is great to read. Almost everyone on the Wiki is in it, making all users enjoy it. I don't care if it is going to overrule TGT, it is clearly an epic peice of hard work. Acton Level = 7/10 - It has a fairly amount of balanced action, but I would like to see a little more sword-dueling. Intrigue Level - 10/10 - It is very intriguing, and I think it is to all users, because they can relate to the characters, since almost all are real players. Comedy Level = 8/10 Very funny at times, but it could use a bit less comedy to make a serious story Drama level 6/10 - It doesn't have much drama. That can be good, but it could use a tiny bit more Detail Level = 8/10 - Excellent Grammer 8/10 It is almost perfect grammer. Storyline -8/10 - It has a pretty good storyline. Overall 12/15 Lawrence Daggerpaine The Journey of the Leviathan This is a pretty good story! It involves very few player-characters, which to me, makes it more exciting, but at the same time, most users enjoy seeing themselves in action. And I agree, it is epic to picture your character dueling a fierce enemy. Action Level = 8/10 - The action is really good. Not much untill the end. The end battle, was a little bit of a copy of At World's End, but we are all basing these stories off of POTCO, a game based off of the POTC movies, anyways. Intrigue Level = 6/10 Eh, it's ok. There is not much to really excite the viewer, though. Comedy Level = 6/10 Could use more Drama Level = 8/10 I like the amount of drama. Not too much, but still enough. Detail Level = 7/10 Grammer = 9/10 Very impressive Storyline = 6/10 Good, could be better, but good. Overall = 10/15 The Journey of the Leviathan 2 Hmm. I like the sequel quite a bit better than the original! It wasn't as much of a remake of At World's End, and I like how Law described the Lost Servers, and how it fits from Game Servers to actual realms in a story. I gotta say, I enjoyed the little part with the guys in planes, too. The storyline just seems more... creative then the last one. It's a big improvement. Though, I'd like to see a good, creative, fresh, high-quality end battle. Action Level = 7/10 It doesn't have much action. I'm sure there will be later, but it kinda needs a touch more. Intrigue Level = 8/10 Much better than the pevious JotL Comedy Level = 6/10 Could use more... Drama Level = 8/10 There's not much drama yet, but that is not required untill the end. Detail Level = 8/10 Better than last Grammer = 9/10 Again, impressive. Storyline = 8/10 Much better storyline than JotL 1 Overall = 12.5/15 Jim Logan The Logan Family Story Review N/A. TBA, and Coming Soon Jarod29 The Adventures of Jarod Pillagebane ( Chapters 1-3 ) ( NOTE - I split this story into multiple parts for two reasons. 1: It's quite long, and I only read the first 3 chapters. 2:I dont know if he has another story, so this helps him get a better chance against the big boys ( JotL, MotSD ). ) This is a rather well-written story. The grammer is excellent, with few mistakes. Though there are some coding problems, and some mistakes, the words used are excellent. The amount of detail is epic! It features a midget pirate doing cool moves, who cant love that? Also, I love the design of the dagger and the sword, but at parts ( Like the "Heartripper" ) it gets a little violent. Action Level = 8/10 I liked the amount of action, which is ALOT. Though, sometimes it's good to put in some storyline moments, and not just action+action+action+detail+more action, which will = action. Dont worry, im not saying too much, i'm just saying a little less would not hurt. Intrigue Level = 6/10 You could use some more mystery, some more exciting things to pipe the reader up Comedy Level = 6/10 Not much comedy. But, that can be good, for some parts. I would like to see a little more though. Drama Level = 8/10 There's not much drama, but that can be good. Again, it could use a dramatic death of a main character, which you will need to develop and make the reader like, in scenes BEFORE his death. Detail Level = 10/10 EXCELLENT!!!!! SOOO much detail, I find myself reading sentences three times before proceeding to the next! Great! Keep up the good work! Grammer = 8/10 Great grammer at first, but there are a few mistakes along with some coding issues later. But still, very good! Storyline = 7/10 It's a fair storyline. Im not sure where it's going though. Jarod and his crew battle against the EITC? Overall = 11/15 The Adventures of Jarod Pillagebane (Chapters 3-6 ) Action Level = 8/10 It had less action than the first three chapters, which is good, but it could use some more Intrigue Level = 6/10 Again, similar to the first three, and not the best, but it's still acceptable. Comedy Level = 8.5/10 The comedy was better in this one, it had more, but not too much. It could still use a tiny bit more, however. Drama Level = 8/10 There's not much drama, but that usually helps a story. I like the drama amount, but it could use a tiny bit more, as well as above. Detail level = 9/10 Not as much as the first three, but still, very good. Grammer = 9/10 Excellent grammer Storline = 8/10 There was more, but it needs more than what it has. Overall = 11/15 Keira Kinover Her Series 1 Review N/A. TBA, and Coming Soon Her Series 2 Review N/A. TBA, and Coming Soon Her Series 3 Review N/A. TBA, and Coming Soon Hermit The Adventures of Hermit Review N/A. TBA, and Coming Soon Jeffrey Blasthawk What If:The Death of Jeffrey Blasthawk Review N/A. TBA, and Coming Soon Jeffrey Blasthawk Review N/A. TBA, and Coming Soon Quest: Missing Pirate Review N/A. TBA, and Coming Soon Category:Blog posts